Zealot Chapters
Many Zealot Chapters have existed throughout history, some heroes, some villains, some have survived the tides of time whereas others have faded into history. Many still operate, but they call allegiance to many factions, or sometimes swear allegiance only to themselves. History Role Doctrine Equipment Known Chapters Undying Shades The archetypal Zealot Chapter, they mix outrageous skill with exceptionally well made gear, and bind this with a fervent loyalty to the Republic. Once one of the largest Chapters during the reign of the Covenant, casualties have reduced their numbers. Swearing themselves to the Sword's cause, they have fought at the behest of the Arbiter in the most dangerous operations. They are a functional extension of Sword Special Operations, and often pave the way with swords drawn. Undying Shades prefer heavy duty, sophisticated armour, often with stealth-tech built in, and often engage the enemy at short range, with swords and powerful weapons. Devoted Sentries Once one of the largest and greatest Zealot Chapter, they fought at the behest of the Covenant, crushing humanity, and recovering sacred relics. However, almost their entire number were killed during the Battle of Reach, with many falling during the ground campaign, but most killed outright during Operation: Uppercut, when their mobile base, the Long Night of Solace was destroyed, killing their commander in the process. Since the end of the Great War, the Devoted Sentries have dwindled in numbers, and their former ties to the Prophets have rendered them outcasts. They were granted a final chance at redemption, under the patronage of Ascetic Grand Master Volh 'Shurja. At the moment, they number only a dozen, and possess no ships, few armaments, a handful of surviving relics, and a crumbling Keep on Decided Heart. Most of their armament exists in a poor state of repair, and their only hope is for a reprieve from the Republic, which will allow them once again to start recruiting. Bloodied Night One of the largest active Zealot Chapters, the Bloodied Night came to prominence after the end of the Great War. The Chapter had always been small in size, constrained by the Ministry of Fervent Intercession because of their ties to the Sangheili Council, and to the Ascetics. However, with the fall of the Covenant, and the rise of the Blooding Years, they swore their allegiance to the Arbiter. With the Sword, they grew in power and numbers, becoming the largest active Chapter. They functioned as equal parts marauders and crusaders, purging the Covenant and raising the Sword's banner over their corpses. The Bloodied Night use high-quality armoured, and attack with Lance tactics, deploying as squads, using supporting aircraft and light vehicles. They also own several light to medium warships. Ardent Faith The Ardent Faith are another Chapter that survived the Great War, but at a massive cost. Many of the Ardent Faith were at the forefront of the campaigns on Installation 05 and the Ark, and their exposure to the treachery of the Prophets, and the fallible nature of the Forerunners they held divine, drove many to leave the Chapter, or end their life. Those that remained found salvation in faith to the war god Kalmaras, and honed themselves in war. Technically devoted to securing relics, more often than not they attack and destroy the temples and shrines of the Covenant, ending their twisted and profane beliefs. They conduct religicidal campaigns, hunting Prophets, priests, deacons, and the like. Ardent Faith dress in traditional garb, with heavy armour over the top. Three Suns An old, and venerable chapter, the Three Suns are highly respected, and with a strict code of honour. Once the Chapter of Thel 'Vadam, they were amongst the first to follow him in the Blooding Years. They were amongst the most devoted to their cause, securing Forerunner relics, and returning them home, or gathering information on the enemy. They maintain a small fleet of fast-ships, and utilise advanced stealth gear, with a specialisation in infiltration. Their age means they have many pieces of technology are of ancient providence, and is meticulously maintained. Arjura's Faithful A Chapter that models itself on the god of strategy and stewardship, Arjura, Arjura's Faithful carry stewardship over the colony of Turshana, and carry it's alliance with the Sword. Originally a Chapter native to that world, when the Great War ended, they returned home, and took stewardship of the world, to protect it from those who would threaten their peace. They signed a pact with the Swords of Sanghelios to work together, with the Sword providing their fleet and forces, and Arjura's Faithful handling missions and tasks. The Faithful use heavy armour, lined with fur from local beasts to stave off the cold. Idolators Errant Idolators Errant have long been a facet of the Covenant's Zealot forces, being dedicated to routing out heresy and exterminating cults, especially the Governors of Contrition. Following the Schism, and their shattering of their religion, the Idolators have have found a new calling. They work with the Swords to hunt down and purge dangerous cults once again, and target Covenant religious officials, slaying them for their crimes. They used light armour, augmented with stealth technology, and preferred plasma weaponry, and high explosives. Sky Keepers The Sky Keepers have long maintained a vigil over the western reaches of the Gurril Badlands, defending against the bandits that lived there. The dwell in the Sky Reach Keep, far above the cloud line. Today, they use their expertise for the Swords, fighting as a highly mobile force that can move through mountainous terrain as if its a field of grass. They use prodigious air support and light Outrider harnesses for combat. Lords of Hakol Once regarded as noble heroes, the Lords of Hakol executed the word of the Prophets as law, acting without remorse against those who would threaten the Covenant. However, their nobility was tarnished by the Great War, where they viewed the relentless slaughter of humanity as a game, conduct barbaric hunts, and ending lives with ritualistic torture. Most considered there to be a dark and malignant power within the Lords of Hakol, fuelling this evil, but thought little further on the matter. It was only at the war's end, when their slaughter turned on their own people, did it become a concern. They were chased off Sanghelios, where they eventually came into the employ of The Demiurge. The lords of Hakol used darkly coloured medium armour, and stealth technology. As they descended into shadow, their armour became festooned in grisly trophies, bloody marks, and cruel torture implements. Zukral's Legion A Zealot Chapter that can trace it's heritage to the warrior-hero Zukral, they were fierce opponents of the San'Shyuum, before and after the Writ of Union. Begrudgingly accepting the Writ of Union, they became a Zealot Chapter, but often fed intelligence back to the Ascetics. When the the Schism began, a Jiralhanae force was sent to purge them, expecting them to be poorly prepared. Zukral's Legion had been preparing for such a day for millennia, and they slaughtered the Covenant invaders to a man, and burned all Covenant banners away. Zukral's Legion chose to remain relatively neutral in the Blooding Years, instead focusing on stamping out the Covenant. They used lightweight armour, designed more for agility, and were noted for their long scale cloaks. Blessed Brotherhood A close-knit order of warrior-knights, the Blessed Brotherhood are expert sword masters, peerless duellists, and absolute believers in the way of the blade. They sally forth to cut down the Republic's foes in a vicious storm of blades. Used sparingly, they excel at assault, but lack sophisticated or long range weapon, mostly by choice. Assembly of the Sun An ancient pact, sworn under the suns of Sanghelios, the Assembly of the Sun have long been an order of heroes, adventurers, and explorers, seeking out those in need, and rescuing them from anybody or anything that threatened them. They were not actively involved in the Great War, as the nature of the war did not fit their order's doctrines, and the Heirarchs could not force them into a fight, but they could certainly attempt to remove them from it. During the Schism, a Jiralhanae strike force attacked their keep, and in the apocalyptic battle that followed, the Assembly of the Sun reigned victorious, but their casualties were many. At the moment, they fight as part of the Republic, defending Republic worlds from invaders, and if necessary, taking the fight to them. The Assembly of the Sun have the three stars marked on their light plate, and venture into battle with heavy shields, covering their use of swords, spears and rifles. Stone Templars The Stone Templars had long been a valiant and loyal Chapter, fighting against the San Shyuum, then fighting for the Covenant. They prosecuted missions with a merciless, violent methodology, and fought against many enemies of the Covenant. Let loose during the Great War, the Stone Templars met with great success, their victories heralded on High Charity, and beyond. However, with the Schism, they took many casualties, and in the years beyond, their influence dwindled. Throwing in their lot with the Servants of Abiding Truth, when the Servants were defeated, rather than follow the survivors to the Storm Covenant, the Stone Templars prostrated themselves at the feet of the Swords of Sanghelios, asking for their mercy. Their 'mercy' was throwing them into the front against the Covenant Remnant. Despite being victorious, they were so worn down that their morale was near breaking point. It was then that they began to be drawn into the Demiurge's web of intrigue. Falling under their influence, they conducted counter-espionage and assassinations on their behalf, and then finally launched a bloody attack on the Republic, and broke away to join their masters. Templars used heavy gear, and focused on mixed warfare, possessing an armoury of stealth gear, swords, rifles, and vehicles as well, including heavy armour and banshees. Ironborn Guardians of the far reaches of Covenant space, the Ironborn protected parts of the Covenant fringe, guarding against pirates, raiders, and rebellion. They earned a fearsome reputation, being fully prepared to put down dissent with lethal force. They were ordered to stay out of the riots and protests engulfing the Fringe until it was too late, and during the Schism they were forced to pull out all together. They guarded the edge of the newly minted Republic, waiting for a threat to come at them. Their keep was assaulted by a large force of pirates and mercenaries, funded by the Maggonoth of the Fringe, intended to slay them and remove them as a threat. Their fortress was annihilated, and many killed. The survivors fled to the corners of the Frontier, now separated from the Republic and unable to return home. Now hunted by an implacable foe, they stripped their colours, and covered their armour with rags, hoping to meet their fellow brothers again. Nemesis Phantoms The Nemesis Phantoms carrying with them a chilling repertoire of skills. They are not valiant warriors, noble defenders, crusading knights, or charging heroes. They are cold, calculating snipers, dedicated to a terrible form of warfare that shatters any morale the enemy might hope to have. Striking from the shadows, and melting back again, they are unnervingly accurate, even over massive ranges, and never allow their prey to escape. Formed long before the Covenant, they were mercenaries that were hired when somebody required justice on foes out of the reach of the law. They were taken into the employ of the Arbiters, becoming a sworn Zealot Chapter, and served a succession of Arbiters, and then the Covenant. Now they have returned to their roots, fighting for Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. They use specialised stealth armour that features a long-range sight system. They use sniper rifles, or any other long range rifle, preferring combat at range. Up close, they are wiely combatants, using stealth, agility, and traps to evade their foes. Gallery File:HR - Elite SpecOps.jpg File:Ih elite minor02.jpg File:Zealot 6.jpg File:Zealot 5.jpg File:Zealot 3.jpg File:Zealot 2.jpg File:Zealot 1.jpg